


Two Lines, No Waiting

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Blow Job, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens make them- okay, well, let's just say aliens are involved. Sort of. After a fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lines, No Waiting

The sun was dying in the orange sky, casting a harsh, sinister light over the high priestess's face.

"The soldier Sheppard has defied our laws," she said, in a loud, clear voice, holding up her hands to the assembled. "The genius McKay offers his service in sacrifice."

They'd already stripped and bound John, an intricate net of ropes securing him to what looked an awful lot like a totem pole. They'd painted him, too- long swirls of blue and purple and bronze that caught and shimmered in the sunset.

Rodney counted himself somewhat better off- he got to keep his clothes, though they'd taken his jacket and chained his ankles together. Two hulking guards escorted- more like carried, as pathetic as his shuffling was- him up to the dais. There was some business with waving incense around, as Rodney shifted nervously and tried not to let the censer hit him in the thighs.

"Let him be cleansed," she concluded, bowing her head, and they pushed him to his knees in front of John.

John looked down at him, terrified. "You don't have to do this."

"Shut up," he said, a little harshly, but he stroked his hands soothingly down John's legs, gentling him, smearing the whorls of paint on his thighs. Rodney felt him relax, almost imperceptibly, shifting his weight back against the column.

John was, mercifully, already hard, his cock jutting out from between two lines of rope, not tight enough to really restrain him but more than enough to be uncomfortable. Rodney took a deep breath before licking a long stripe up the underside of John's cock. He tasted of raspberries- the paint, Rodney hoped- and clean, salty skin.

John made a cut off, strangled noise, pulling uselessly at the ropes, and Rodney couldn't decide whether he was trying to get more or get away.

"John," he said, his voice low and urgent. "It's okay. I've got you."

With a shuddering breath, John finally relaxed, going calm and pliant, letting the ropes hold him up. Rodney sighed, resting a reassuring hand on John's hip and taking him into his mouth again.

He was just starting to get into it, bobbing his head up and down, a little farther with every pass, until he was taking almost, _almost_ all of it; and if he could just kneel up a little and tilt his head like-

"Hey, Rodney."

Nobody else seemed to notice the slightly nasal voice booming from the heavens.

He pulled reluctantly off of John's cock, letting it fall wetly from his lips, and John groaned in frustration. "I'm a little busy right now, Colonel," he said, addressing the sky. He leaned forward again, looking up at John and opening his mouth to-

"Did you know there's a monitor out here?"

John let out a yelp of complaint as Rodney gripped his thigh in panic, probably a whole lot harder than he should have. "What?! There is no such thing!" Rodney snapped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, there is," the voice replied. "It dropped down when I came in."

"Son of a bitch," he swore, in a fervent undertone. "What is it, er, displaying?"

"Um."

That was pretty much all Rodney needed to hear. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Now the high priestess was looking at him strangely, like she was getting a little alarmed at his erratic behavior.

"I think maybe we should talk about that," the voice said.

"Rodney," John hissed, looking nervously at their captors. "Kinda need you to make with the sucking here."

"Shut up for a minute," Rodney told him. He looked up again, addressing the sky. "Look, don't touch anything, I'm coming out." He sat back and closed his eyes-

And the pod hissed open above his head, the bed gliding smoothly out of the wall.

Sheppard was standing over him with his arms crossed, one eyebrow cocked inquiringly.

"It's not what it looks like," Rodney said lamely.

Sheppard just stared at him.

"Okay, it is what it looks like." Rodney slid gracelessly out of the tube. "Well. Um." He put his hands by his sides, flinching a little. "Not in the face, please."

Sheppard gave him a funny look. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it a minute ago."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Don't _hit me_ in the face." A look of panic flashed over his features. "I mean, don't hit me at all, but if you feel the need to, please aim away from the face."

"What the hell was that?" Sheppard demanded.

"You violated their temple," Rodney muttered. "You needed to be," he waved a hand vaguely, "cleansed."

"With fellatio."

Rodney shot him a look. "What are you, seventy?"

"Come on, McKay," Sheppard said, rolling his eyes. "That has _never_ happened in the _history_ of the Stargate program."

"That is not true! It happened to SG-17 four years ago."

He looked surprised. "Really? That couldn't have ended well."

"Oh, I dunno," Rodney said, with a shrug. "Ramirez and Duris have like three kids now."

Sheppard shook his head. "And so then they tie me up and make you-"

"Yes, yes, we both saw it."

"That doesn't seem like a very rewarding fantasy on your end."

"You'd be surprised," Rodney said, half to himself. "Later you do, y'know, show your gratitude."

"I do, do I?"

"Rather effusively, as it happens. Also, they give us a ZPM. Oh, and they make me their chief."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't usually stick around for-"

Sheppard put a hand up. "Seriously, more than I needed to know." Suddenly, he stepped forward into Rodney's space; Rodney flinched back a little, expecting Sheppard to hit him in the mouth. "But, y'know," Sheppard drawled, low and just a little sultry, "if you wanted to tie me up and suck my dick, you could've just asked."

Rodney's eyes widened. "You asshole!"

John stared at him, nonplussed. "What?"

"Why didn't you say that before I spent seventeen hours programming this simulation?! I didn't even get to run it all the way through!"

He shrugged. "If you want me to leave you to it-"

Rodney's eyes widened in alarm. "No, no, going's fine, we can go, let me just-" He waved his hand over a panel, and the system shut down.

\--

The sun was dying in the orange sky, casting a harsh, sinister light over the high priestess's face.

"The soldier Sheppard has defied our laws," she said, in a loud, clear voice, holding up her hands to the assembled. "The soldier Sheppard offers his service in sacrifice."

John looked up at the sky. "Rodney, I don't think it's working."

"Oh, no," Rodney said from on high. "It's _definitely_ working."


End file.
